ReDead
by ILZzE
Summary: Cuatro jóvenes encomendados para erradicar el virus ReDead, pero, ¿Entre ellos saldrá algo mas que amistad? ZeLink
1. Chapter 1

Había una vez en un reino no muy lejano….

¿Vaya pero que sarta de estupideces digo?

En Hyrule en el año del 2012 ocurrió una desgracia. Los científicos crearon un virus, llamada virus _ReDead _que revive a los muertos, este virus se esparció rápidamente hasta invadir gran parte de la población. Una agencia especializada están tomando el caso para erradicar la epidemia, pero, muchos agentes fueron mordidos, y a la vez infectados, de todos los escuadrones solo queda uno, el escuadrón luz/oscuridad….el mío.

12 de Mayo – 8:00 pm

El sol ya se había esfumado dejando la luna a todo su esplendor, mala señal.

Yo, Zelda Marie Harkinian, agente especializada del escuadrón luz/oscuridad, junto a mis otros 3 compañeros, somos el único escuadrón que sigue completo, los demás, algunos fueron totalmente erradicados, otros quedaron a medias y otros simplemente han sido infectados.

En estos momentos mi cabello revoloteaba en el aire, mis sentidos atentos a cualquier clase de anormalidad. En estos momentos de crisis la mejor ropa que puedes llevar es de lycra, mi blusa straples color azul, un short para agilizar mis movimientos de pierna, y unas botas negras de escalador, para mejor soporte. Dos fundas de pistola adornando mi pierna, un cinturón con granadas y un poco de municiones.

Con pasos lentos me acerco a mi destino, la plaza principal de Kakarico, según los informes ha habido un gran número de _ReDead _en esta zona, por suerte, el agente viral no es muy fuerte, por lo que estos muertos vivientes solo aparecen al ocultarse el sol, por eso mismo es que debemos erradicar la epidemia a toda costa, para que no evolucione.

-Maldición….- decía por lo bajo- llevo 2hr sin encontrar a ninguno de esos malditos zombis- rápidamente encendí una pequeña grabadora adherida a mi muñeca- 8:10 pm, sin rastro de ningún ReDead- apague el micrófono y seguí mi camino.

Esta noche me toco venir sola, por una parte es mejor, me muevo más rápido, por otra parte no tengo a nadie que me resguarde la espalda, bah, no importa me valgo de mi misma.

8:30pm

Sin rastro de ningún maldito zombi, esto me pone más nerviosa, según los informes hay una gran cantidad de ReDead, y si no aparecen temo que llegue una orda de zombies.

-Ese idiota de Link que no llega- maldecía por lo bajo

Pronto una orda de ReDead comenzaron a llegar

-Perras- saque rápidamente mis pistolas y comencé a disparar ágilmente a la cabeza- Mueran imbéciles- pronto comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más- Demonios…- Corrí rápidamente hacia el viejo pozo que se encontraba ahí y brinque hacia el tomándome antes de la barra de madera, con la que sostenían la cubeta para sacar el agua, di una vuelta hacia atrás y, a una buena velocidad, mis pies tocaron dicha barra y comencé a disparar más rápido a los zombies.- Muéranse malditos- Cuando la orda estaba cerca de donde yo me encontraba di un salto hacia un lado aterrizando en una columna de una casa en construcción y ahí comencé a disparar hasta que..- Demonios se acabaron mis balas- y para mi mala suerte los zombies estaban rodeándome. ¡MALDICION!- mire al cielo y grite lo más alto posible- si muero… ¡ES TU CULPA IMBECIL!

-¡Vaya! que genio…- una voz muy conocida para mi comenzó a escucharse, mira al techo de la casa a mis espaldas, y efectivamente, era el, sus ojos azules relucían con la luz de la luna, su melena rubia se movía al compás del viento. Salto cayendo frente a mí.

-Idiota, hasta que llegas- decía con rabia

-¿Ese es el recibimiento que me das?- comenzó a hablar en tono dramático- Todavía que vengo a salvarte ¿Y me tratas así?

-Deja de decir idioteces y mejor dame municiones… ¬¬

Link rápidamente saco balas para mis pistolas y de su espalda saco una metralleta.

-¿Lista?

-Yo siempre estoy lista

Saltamos de la columna disparando a la cabeza de los _ReDead _así continuamos hasta terminar con toda la orda.

-Bien…ya terminamos

-No aún no hemos terminado- mire a Link fríamente

-Zelda, debemos irnos, no tardaran en llegar

-En eso tienes razón…

Ambos asentimos y comenzamos a correr a toda velocidad hacia la salida, al llegar una motocicleta se encontraba plantada ahí

-¿Una moto?- alce una ceja mientras una pequeña sonrisa emanaba de mis labios

-Sabes que no me gusta sentir el viento en mi cara

Reí pero no me duro mucho el gusto ya que los zombies comenzaban a acercarse rápidamente, subimos a la moto pero antes de arrancar…

-Arranca- cuando yo te diga- de mi cinturón saque una pequeña granada, quite el seguro y...-¡ARRANCA!- Link arranco la motocicleta y en este momento tire la granada hacia los zombies

-Te gustan los finales dramáticos- Link decía con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Qué acaso no lo hace más emocionante?

Ambos reímos y conducimos por toda la pradera de Hyrule hasta llegar a Ordon nuestro refugio.

Dentro de los parajes del bosque se encontraba un pequeño pueblo llamado Ordon, ahí se encuentra una gran casa de alta tecnología que nos espera.

Al llegar al enorme portón Link cuidadosamente coloco la contraseña de acceso y entramos al jardín.

Lo que no me esperaba es que otra motocicleta se encontraba ahí y eso significaba…

-Pensé que no llegarían con vida- una voz de mujer se escuchó a mis espaldas

-Midna…

**ILZzE: Una nueva historia**

**Zelda: Así es, esta historia como verán es de acción así que nos verán pelear**

**ILZzE: a embarcarse con una nueva historia**

**Zelda: por favor dejen reviews y esperen la actualización ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Dentro de los parajes del bosque se encontraba un pequeño pueblo llamado Ordon, ahí se encuentra una gran casa de alta tecnología que nos espera.

Al llegar al enorme portón Link cuidadosamente coloco la contraseña de acceso y entramos al jardín.

Lo que no me esperaba es que otra motocicleta se encontraba ahí y eso significaba…

-Pensé que no llegarían con vida- una voz de mujer se escuchó a mis espaldas

-Midna…- voltee mi mirada y vi a esa causa por la cual nuestro equipo se llama luz/oscuridad- Llegaste pronto

-¿Qué esperabas? Hablas con una de las mejores agentes de la organización

-Y sobre todo modesta ¿Verdad Midna?- enarque una ceja con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro

Midna tenía razón, era una de las mejores agentes de la Academia, pero en ocasiones puede llegar a ser muy molesto que te lo recuerde cada 5min.

-No se dé qué me estás hablando novata- se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a su acompañante

-No me digas novata ¬¬-fulminaba con la mirada- tu que seas una anciana no es mi problema

-¿A quién llamaste anciana?- volteo con una venita en su frente

-Te han descubierto ¿no te parece Midna?- Un joven alto muy parecido a Link entro sigilosamente

-¡Tu cállate Juancho!- Midna lo fulminaba con la mirada

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMO JUANCHO!- el joven grito tan alto mientras una chispa de rivalidad se encontraba en ambos

Este joven, literalmente no tiene nombre, lo encontramos en una de nuestras misiones, se encontraba en estado de coma en la mitad de un incendio. Debido a su alto rendimiento entro fácilmente a la academia, y para su suerte, o desgracia, es compañero de Midna. Este joven es alto de cabello rubio y ojos blanquecinos, en general y para resumir, podría pasar como hermano gemelo de Link, solo que este es más grande, o eso aparenta, y su ropa es más "formal".

-Que lindos…- Link decía por lo bajo mientras una gotita de sudor resbalaba

Pasando el rato, y "enfriándose" un poco las cosas nos dirigimos al comedor a cenar muy "tranquilos". Ciertamente este equipo no es lo que se podría llamar normal, y menos cuando se trata de comida.

Midna y yo nos encontrábamos comiendo tranquilamente, mientras Link y el s/n nombre devoraban todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

-Benditos idiotas…¡¿NUNCA LES ENSEÑARON MODALES?- Midna grito lo mas fuerte que pudo

Link y…el otro chico, se miraron y dijeron…

-Yo no lo recuerdo

-A mí no me importa

-¿Lo entendiste o que te lo repitan?-dije con una sonrisa burlona hacia Midna

-¿Y me gusta este idiota?- bajo su mirada hacia su plato

Entre el chico misteriosos y Midna hay un "romance", un romance que no se han dado cuenta de que existe.

¿Qué?- ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Nada imbéciles…sigan tragando como cerdos ¬¬*

-Bueno…- y continuaron…

-No lo decía en forma literal ¬¬*

Saque una carcajada, me la paso muy bien con ellos, son todos muy divertidos de alguna u otra forma, claro que hay veces en que pueden llegar a ser más que molestos, pero ellos son mi familia, pues no me queda más nada.

-Zelda ¿No comerás?- Link pregunto preocupado al notar que mi plato seguía intacto

-¿Eh?, no creo que no comeré nada hoy- sonreí falsamente a mi compañero mientras me levantaba de la mesa

-¿Me lo puedo comer?- el otro joven pregunto felizmente

-Toma Yohan…- lance el plato sin que se callera ni un guisante

-¿Yohan?- pregunto atónito tomando el plato entre sus manos

-¿Prefieres que te diga Juancho?- enarque una ceja escéptica

-Yohan está bien o.o

Lance una pequeña carcajada y m dirigí a mi habitación que por cierto era todo un lujo, parecía toda una princesa en esta habitación. Al llegar cerré la puerta tras de mí y me tumbe en la amplia cama.

-¿Por qué siempre los tengo que recordar?- mire el techo blanco- Baka-y con eso cerré mis ojos entrando en un profundo sueño

_Pronto me encontré en una gran mansión caminando sigilosamente por los pasillos con una pistola en mi mano._

_-Demonios…_

_Mire a mi alrededor sin divisar ningún tipo de anomalía._

_-Imbéciles salgan…-hable por lo bajo mientras seguía cambiando_

_Pronto me encontré frente a una puerta, gire la perilla lentamente y divise un gran cuarto demasiado oscuro para mi gusto._

_-Diantres…- saque una lámpara y comencé a dirigirla en todas direcciones._

_Muebles viejos, polvo y telarañas por todos lados, cuadros sin sentido alguno._

_-Esto no me sirve...-pero entonces divise una pequeña puerta en una de las esquinas de la habitación- ¿Mmm..?- cruce la habitación aun atenta a mi alrededor y con cierto nerviosismo abrí la puerta para encontrarme con una especie de habitación sin fondo.- ¿Qué demonios?-Gire mi cuerpo para regresar pero la puerta se había esfumado- Esto no está bien…- Al regresar mi mirada al frente vi a un muchacho de espaldas con un traje blanco de príncipe encantador, una melena rubia resplandeciente- ¿Quién está ahí?- pronto la persona giro su cuerpo, dejándome ver esos grandes ojos azules que me llenan de paz- ¡¿LINK?_

_-Zelda…-pronto se acercó y una música comenzó a sonar_

_-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunte al dirigir mi vista hacia el piso me vi vestida como una princesa, con el cabello recogido, un vestido largo color blanco con adornos en dorado_

_-Solo…déjate llevar- me tomo la mano y pronto varias parejas aparecieron en el salón con máscaras blancas con una sonrisa en ellas y una lagrima negra sobre estas- Zelda…- pronto comenzamos a bailar, esa danza era como un canto de los mismísimos ángeles Esto es muy raro, pero ¿quien me asegura que mi vida no es extraña?.- Link…_

_-Zelda…-pronto su rostro se acercó al mío, pero esta marcha fue interrumpida por un horrible muro de fuego que nos separó abruptamente- ¡ZELDA!_

_-¡LINK!- pronto las parejas con las máscaras aparecieron y me encerraron- ¿Qué pasa aquí..?-preguntaba aterrada mientras los enmascarados sacaban cuchillos y…_

Desperté agitada y divise que me encontraba acostada en mi cama temblando de miedo.

-Por las diosas… ¿Qué fue eso?

**ILZzE: Segundo capitulo**

**Zelda: salió un nuevo personajes que será vital en la historia**

**ILZzE: Así es, espero que le haya gustado y esperen la continuación**

**Zelda: por favor dejen comentarios, opiniones, criticas, lo que sea, siempre serán bien recibidas **


	3. Chapter 3

Desperté agitada y divise que me encontraba acostada en mi cama temblando de miedo.

-Por las diosas… ¿Qué fue eso?_- _Lleve mi mirada hacia la gran ventana y me di cuenta de que ya era de día, mire el reloj-6:00 am- excelente nadie se a levantado aun. Con movimientos rápidos me coloque las fundas con dos pistolas y Salí por la ventana ágilmente. Las ventanas están diseñadas para que nadie entre o pueda salir por ellas, entonces, ¿Cómo Salí? Cuando llegue a la mansión afloje uno de los vidrios del ventanal y por ahí puedo escapar cuando yo quiera.

Atravesé los jardines tratando de que no me captaran las cámaras de seguridad y cuando llegue a uno de los muros, por donde siempre escapo, trepe el árbol alcanzando el muro, saltándolo y al final escapando. Corrí rápidamente hasta llega a mi destino, la primavera de Ordon. Cuenta la leyenda que en Hyrule residen cuatro Espíritus de Luz: Latoan, Farone, Eldin y Lanayru, quienes protegen la región que lleva su nombre. En cada región se encuentra una fuente en la que mora el espíritu protector del territorio. Por lo mismo muchas personas no se acercan a este lado del bosque ya que consideran que es un lugar sagrado, por mi parte, este es el único lugar donde puedo estar tranquila y donde puedo pensar sin escuchar ningún grito de Midna hacia Link o el s/n nombre.

Al entrar puede respirar ese aire de paz que siempre me invade. Me senté en un tronco, que se encontraba frente a la fuente, y contemple el maravilloso espectáculo matutino.

-¿Qué fue ese sueño?- comencé a preguntar como si alguien pudiera escucharme y contestar a mis cuestiones- ¿Por qué pensé en Link de esa forma? ¿Quiénes eran esas personas enmascaradas?- de pronto recordé que no había nadie a mi alrededor y con una gota de sudor…- ¿Por qué diablos le estoy preguntando a la nada? -_-*

-Princesa…- se escucho una voz

-¿Qué fue eso?- me levante rápidamente alarmada colocando mis manos en las pistolas- ¿Quién anda ahí?

-Princesa…

-No-No- ¡NO ESTOY JUGANDO! ¿QUIÉN ANDA AHÍ?

-¿Zelda?- pronto divise otra voz apunte y dispare por donde provenía otra voz- Ok, tu ganas, me rindo, peor no me mates TTOTT- Mire hacia donde dispare y vi a Link de rodillas

-Idiota- Guarde nuevamente las pistolas- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¡ME MATASTE DE UN SUSTO!

-Lo siento- Se incorporo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia mi- Escuche gritos y pensé que alguien estaba en problemas

-Como todo un héroe…- sonreí, pero al notar lo que había dicho, sentí como mis mejillas ardían de la vergüenza y mire hacia otro lado

-¿Qué dijiste?- Link pregunto confundido

-Nada, que eres un idiota…- _"Con un demonios ¿Por qué dije eso? _"Seguía mirando hacia otro lado avergonzada

-¿Te ocurre algo Zelda? – sentía su voz preocupada, pero aun no me atrevía a verlo, y ni siquiera sabia el porque

-Si estoy bien…

FLASH BACK

_Zelda…- pronto comenzamos a bailar, esa danza era como un canto de los mismísimos ángeles Esto es muy raro, pero ¿quien me asegura que mi vida no es extraña?._

_-Link…_

_-Zelda…-pronto su rostro se acercó al mío…_

FIN FLASH BACK

-Creo…-Pronto sentí como me tomaba la mano, mire su rostro que derrochaba preocupación y angustia

-Zelda, puede contarme lo que gustes, sabes que siempre te apoyare- sonrió dulcemente

-Link…- Mi mirada hacia el cambio, su rostro se veía mas hermoso de lo que pensaba, sus ojos iluminados por el sol matutino, el canto de las aves a mi alrededor, el sonido del agua tranquilizante, mi mano temblorosa por su tacto, mi corazón latiendo rápidamente, era un momento mas que perfecto en mi mente

"_¿Qué te ocurre Zelda? Suéltalo… ¡SUELTALO!" _ Pero por lo visto mi cuerpo no quería cooperar con mi mente ya que mi cuerpo comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Link _"No lo hagas Zelda….por lo que mas quieras, no lo hagas"_ .Pronto podía oler mas intensamente el aroma que emanaba de él, una mezcla perfecta que daba la mismísima escancia del bosque, pero…alguien llego a ¿Salvarme?

-Vaya, vaya, ustedes si que son rematicos

Pronto salte alejándome de Link y mire como Midna observaba con detenimiento la escena mientras una sonrisa emanaba de sus labios.

-No sé de que hablas Midna- Mi voz se torno fría pero aun así se notaba mi nerviosismo

-Si claro Zelda, Dile a alguien que no te conozca- se cruzo de brazos mientras se apoyaba en un árbol cerca de la entrada

-¿Qué quieres Midna?- Esta vez Link pregunto con una frialdad que nunca había sentido en el

-Es hora del desayuno, fui a buscarlos y no estaban en sus habitaciones, y agradézcanlo, que no soy mensajera de nadie- y con eso se fue

-Sera mejor irnos- Link se dirigió a mi con una pequeña sonrisa

-Adelántate, en un momento los alcanzo- le sonreí de igual manera

-No te tardes- y con eso se fue

Dirigí de nuevo mi mirada al agua que se movía vacilante ante mis pies.

"_¿Qué fue eso?...será que… ¿Estoy enamorada?"_ Mire el lago detenidamente en busca de alguna respuesta a mis acciones

-¡ZELDA! ¡VIENES EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE O VOY POR TI!- Escuche la voz de Midna rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos

-¡No me mates! ¡Ya voy!- y con eso salí corriendo

"Mientras que la fuente unos pequeños haces de luz aparecieron dejando ver una esfera de luz"

-Princesa…cumpla su destino junto con al héroe elegido por las diosas…Link…

**ILZzE: HAHA ¿Qué tal?**

**Zelda: Bastante bien a mi ver, surgieron nuevos sentimientos por mi parte**

**ILZzE: Lamento que el capitulo sea muy cursi, pero tuve un bloqueo mental que duro muchas semanas, y ahora que Sali de mi crisis como escritora, entre en una faseta bastante cursi ._.**

**Zelda: En la pros. Actualización habrá muchas mas sorpresas**

**ILZzE: Así es verán a nuestro héroe en todo su esplendor *¬***

**Zelda: ¬¬ exageras mucho**

**ILZzE: Un poquito solamente ^^U**

**Zelda: esperen la próxima actualización, y por favor dejen reviews **


	4. Chapter 4

"_¿Qué te ocurre Zelda? Suéltalo… ¡SUELTALO!" _ Pero por lo visto mi cuerpo no quería cooperar con mi mente ya que mi cuerpo comenzó a acercarse al rostro de Link _"No lo hagas Zelda….por lo que mas quieras, no lo hagas"_ .Pronto podía oler mas intensamente el aroma que emanaba de él, una mezcla perfecta que daba la mismísima esencia del bosque, pero…alguien llego a ¿Salvarme?

-Vaya, vaya, ustedes si que son rematicos

Pronto salte alejándome de Link y mire como Midna observaba con detenimiento la escena mientras una sonrisa emanaba de sus labios.

-No sé de que hablas Midna- Mi voz se torno fría pero aun así se notaba mi nerviosismo

-Si claro Zelda, Dile a alguien que no te conozca- se cruzo de brazos mientras se apoyaba en un árbol cerca de la entrada

-¿Qué quieres Midna?- Esta vez Link pregunto con una frialdad que nunca había sentido en el

-Es hora del desayuno, fui a buscarlos y no estaban en sus habitaciones, y agradézcanlo, que no soy mensajera de nadie- y con eso se fue

-Sera mejor irnos- Link se dirigió a mi con una pequeña sonrisa

-Adelántate, en un momento los alcanzo- le sonreí de igual manera

-No te tardes- y con eso se fue

Dirigí de nuevo mi mirada al agua que se movía vacilante ante mis pies.

"_¿Qué fue eso?...será que… ¿Estoy enamorada?"_ Mire el lago detenidamente en busca de alguna respuesta a mis acciones

-¡ZELDA! ¡VIENES EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE O VOY POR TI!- Escuche la voz de Midna rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos

-¡No me mates! ¡Ya voy!- y con eso salí corriendo

Pronto entre como Salí, y al cruzar los jardines entre a mi habitación dispuesta a darme un buen baño. He tenido varias sorpresas el día de hoy, y eso que apenas es de mañana… ¿Qué me esperara para el resto de mi día?

Al terminar mi sagrado baño me dirigí a desayunar y enseguida a cambiarme de ropa, nuevamente, para el entrenamiento. Y aquí entre nos, soy muy buena en la arquería, quizás la mejor, peor claro es un don secreto puesto que en estos tiempos no se usan ese tipo de armas "obsoletas", según Midna, pero aun así me gusta practicar con el arco, sabiendo dar en el blanco disparando con este, que se necesita mas fuerza y agilidad, es pan comido hacerlo con una pistola.

Me dirigí al centro de entrenamiento que era un gran terreno con pasto corto, con varios blancos, y, en un pequeño techo, se encontraban las variadas armas: pistolas, metralletas, machetes, cuchillos, hoz, jambo (para agilidad de la mano). Claro esta que toda cosa sirve para matar a los ReDead pero esto es de profesionales, así que necesitamos armas como profesionales que somos.

Cambiando de tema, tome un cinturón y ahí coloque diferentes cuchillos, así como fundas con sus respectivas pistolas, para practicar mi puntería, mientras tanto Midna tomaba la hoz y los machetes, el s/n nombre tomaba la metralleta, y Link tomaba el Jambo.

-¡SPIRIPITIBERTO!-llamo Midna

-¡CON UN CARAJO QUE MI NOMBRE NO ES SPIRIPITIBERTO!- hablo el chico de ojos blanquecinos mientras se acercaba velozmente a su compañera

-Como digas Juancho

-¡TAMPOCO ES JUANCHO!

-ok Spiripitiberto

-¡QUE NO!

Mientras estos dos se peleaban, como siempre, saque los cuchillos rápidamente lanzándolos ágilmente a los diferentes blancos, mientras giraba, sabe salto mortales, etc. Cuando se terminaron mis cuchillos saque las pistolas y literalmente destrozaba cada blanco con cada bala que disparaba.

-Presumida…- Alcance a escuchar como Midna decía por lo bajo

-Envidiosa…- Su compañero se burlo de la peli naranja

-¡CALLATE IMBECIL! ¡MEJOR VAMOS A ENTRENAR!

Mire a la pareja y Midna estaba que no la calentaba ni el sol, mientras que nuestro amigo que no tiene nombre estaba muerto de la risa.

No tome mucha importancia y seguí entrenando, llego un momento en el que ya no tenia balas es decir que era tiempo de descansar. Tome una manzana, del banquete de frutas y diferentes tipos de agua que siempre nos otorgaban al entrenar, y me senté en una banca enfrente de donde estaba entrenando Link, ¡Y POR EL AMOR DE NAYRU! Se movía perfectamente, era una mezcla entre elegancia y fuerza que le daba un toque excepcional. No pude sonrojarme ante este pensamiento, pero mi vergüenza no llega ahí, resulta que el joven tenia demasiado calor y se quito la camiseta, su bien torneado pecho, era delgado pero aun así era como un Dios, su melena rebelde alborotada por la brisa del aire, su cuerpo iluminado por la luz del sol, mas a parte sus agiles movimientos con el Jambo lo hacia ver mas que perfecto.

"_pero ¿Qué diablos te pasa Zelda?, es tu compañero, es tu amigo, solo eso, no mas"_ pero mis malditas hormonas hicieron efecto creando un sonrojo en mi rostro.

-¿Te traigo una cubeta?- Escuche una voz rompiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos, y haciendo que saltara dé la impresión- Eres una agente ejemplar y ¿Te asustas de tu compañera?

-No sé de que me hablas Midna

-Zelda, admítelo, te encanta Link

-No es cierto

-Vamos Zelda, no estas babeando por nada- Midna me miro acusadoramente

-No estoy babeando- me pase la mano por los labios para comprobar que no babeaba

-Te daré un consejo…si...

-¿Tu a mi?- la mire escéptica

-Si ahora calla…

-…bueno continua…

-Si te gusta Link, díselo

La mire con ojos de "¿Sete zafo un tornillo?" y fue entonces que el ambiente se volvió ridículamente estúpido

-¿Qué?- pregunto Midna sin comprender

-Bromeas ¿Verdad?- la sequia mirando incrédula.

-Yo nunca bromeo, amenos que sea con Spiripitiberto

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMO ASI!- se escucho un grito alejado, tanto Link, Midna y yo volteamos a ver a la dirección del grito incrédulos

-Extraño… - comentamos los tres al mismo tiempo

Cuando Link volvió a lo suyo, Midna y yo retomamos la plática:

-No lo se Midna, ni siquiera estoy segura de si me gusta o no

-Mujer, no te gusta, lo amas, eres poco hábil en ese tema, mira que en claro te veías bastante animada a besarlo

-Eso fue un mal entendido- desvié mi mirada para que no notara mi sonrojo

-Mira que si hubiera si o no un mal entendido no estarías así en estos momentos- Se levanto dispuesta a irse, pero antes…- Por cierto, estas mas roja que un tomate.- y se fue

Después de eso el resto del día fue relativamente normal. Después del entrenamiento me volví a escabullir hacia el bosque para poder relajarme con el arco.

Me adentre al bosque, en la misma dirección en la que siempre iba, y al adentrarme mas encontré lo que estaba buscando, un pequeño claro escondido entre arboles y enredaderas, simplemente nadie venia por aquí. Al frente hay una pequeña fuente como la primavera de Ordon, pero este era un poco más grande y con más cascadas. Comencé a buscar algún tipo de animalia que pudiera disparar, pero esta vez el bosque estaba muy tranquilo, decidí relajarme y disfrutar lo que la naturaleza me ofrecía. Pasaron los minutos que parecían eternos, hasta que comenzaron a escucharse ruidos.

-¿Mmm?- tome rápidamente mi arco y de mi Carcaj saque una flecha- ¿Quién anda ahí?- coloque la flecha en el arco y tense la cuerda

Comenzaron a escucharse los ruidos mas de cerca, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa peor aun así seguía tensando la cuerda lista a disparar, y entonces fue cuando lo vi, ReDead's acercándose, pronto comencé a disparar directo a la cabeza pero el movimiento no era tan rápido como el de una pistola, dándoles ventaja para acercarse.

-Con un demonios, ahora entiendo porque Midna decía que esto era un arma obsoleta- maldecía mi suerte.

Los zombis se acercaban rápidamente y lo único que podía era retroceder mientras seguía disparando con el arco, pero, llego un momento en el que no podía retroceder mas pues la cascada de la fuente me lo impedía

-¡MALDICION!- comencé a entrar en pánico, ni un árbol cerca, o una roca la cual pudiera trepar, esta la idea de entrar a la cascada, peor por alguna razón no podía hacerlo- No quiero acabar como uno de eso desgraciados- de mi Carcaj quería tomar otra flecha para defenderme pero era tarde, solo quedaba una maldita flecha- ¡DEMONIOS!- comenzaba a llegar mi momento final- Desgraciados, ¿Quieren convertirme en uno de ustedes?- tome la ultima flecha y con mucha fuerza de voluntad la puse en mi frente- Prefiero morir…- y Fue entonces que estaban listo par a comer mi carne y yo para darme una muerte digna cuando eso apareció, una esfera de luz que noqueo a todos los zombies- ¡¿Qué demonios?- y entonces el apareció con un espada postrada en su mano…Link.

-Desgraciados…- y así comenzó a matar a todos los zombis con una velocidad impresionante, vaya que era bueno con la espada.

Yo solo me dedicaba a contemplar y fue cuando note que mi Carcaj estaba lleno nuevamente.

-Tan normal que las flechas aparezcan._. – Pero sin pensarlo tense una flecha en el arco y comencé a disparar- ¡HEY! Déjame algo, no seas aborasado- y Fue cuando sus brillantes ojos azules se postraron en mí

-Sobretodo porque casi te matan- seguía matando zombis, con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Pequeños detalles sin importancia…- Escuche una carcajada de su parte y yo comencé a disfrutar matando a esos desgraciados sin alma.

En un instante ya habíamos terminado

-Listo, ni rastro de que hubo una batalla aquí

-Tenemos una suerte de que estos se desvanezcan…por cierto- y de pronto me dio un zape

-¡¿Qué mierda te cruza pro la cabeza?

-Eso te pasa por dejar el comunicador ¬¬ sabes ¿cuanto tiempo estuve buscándote?

-¿Me estabas buscando?- lo mire sonrojada

-Pues claro ¬¬ y tienes suerte de que llegara antes de que te comieran viva

-Detalles menores, además tenia la situación bajo control

-Sobre todo porque estabas a punto de enterrarte una flecha en la cabeza ¿no?

-En que te fijas Link…

-Bueno será mejor irnos…-estaba apunto de seguir marcha cuando lo detuve del hombro

-¿Cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

-Una voz me guio hasta aquí…ridículo ¿No?- volteo a verme con una sonrisa en el rostro, esa sonrisa que me encantaba.

"_Quizás…si me gusta"_

-Gracias…por salvarme- sonreí en modo de agradecimiento

-No tienes por qué agradecerme princesa…

-¿Princesa?- mire estupefacta

-¿Qué tiene? Es mejor que Spiripitiberto

"-¡NO ME LLAMO ASI!- Grito el s/n nombre con todas su fuerzas

-¡¿A quien le gritas idiota?- Midna lo miraba furiosa

-No lo se, pero me pareció escuchar Spiripitiberto o.o

-Diosas…¿que hice para merecer esto? -_-** "

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y la de Link.

-Bueno, igual gracias, mi héroe- y con eso lo bese en la mejilla y seguí mi camino

"Si Zelda se hubiera quedado ahí hubiera notado el sonrojo en el rostro de nuestro héroe

-Princesa…"

**ILZzE: HEHE ¿Qué tal?**

**Zelda: Romántico con un toque de comedia, y una piza de acción**

**ILZzE: Tienen suerte de que suba tan pronto una actualización, todo por que aprobé mi examen de Tae, solo por eso subo la actualización **

**Zelda: No hagas tanto alboroto -_-***

**ILZzE: Esperen la actualización y por favor dejen reviews que son muy importantes para nosotras**

**Zelda: Esperen el próximo capitulo de ReDead, donde se descubrirán unas cositas.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Gracias…por salvarme- sonreí en modo de agradecimiento

-No tienes por qué agradecerme princesa…

-¿Princesa?- mire estupefacta

-¿Qué tiene? Es mejor que Spiripitiberto

"-¡NO ME LLAMO ASI!- Grito el s/n nombre con todas su fuerzas

-¡¿A quién le gritas idiota?- Midna lo miraba furiosa

-No lo sé, pero me pareció escuchar Spiripitiberto o.o

-Diosas… ¿que hice para merecer esto? -_-** "

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y la de Link.

-Bueno, igual gracias, mi héroe- y con eso lo bese en la mejilla y seguí mi camino

Ambos caminamos de regreso a la mansión entrando sigilosamente, debido a que estaba "prohibido" salir sin autorización. Llegamos al muro y entramos rápidamente, pasando por los jardines, las fuentes, y los campos de entrenamiento, así hasta llegar a la sala.

-Bien, llegamos- mire a Link un tanto estúpida- Bueno…ehm…- Me puse nerviosa, no sabía que decir, no soy muy buena con las palabras- iré…a…tomar una ducha- comencé a retroceder poco a poco sin dejar de mirar esos embriagantes ojos azules que eran hipnotizaste, pero me duro poco la idiotizada, debido a que me tropecé con un jarrón detrás de mí, di la media vuelta y agarre el jarrón, torpemente, antes de que se rompiera.

-Cuidado- Link comenzó a reírse a lo bajo, haciendo que me ruborizara rápidamente.

-Si ¿verdad?, ehm….ahora si….adiós….- gire mi cuerpo, y haciendo una mueca de enojo por mi comportamiento estúpido, y me dirigía a mi habitación. Camine lo más rápido que pude cerrando la puerta tras de mí, cerrando mis ojos esperando que nada de esto hubiera pasado, pero ¿Qué más podría pasar ahora?

-Y dime…- escuche una voz que provenía directo del inframundo…así es….era Midna- ¿Cómo te fue?

Abrí lentamente mis ojos esperando que haya sido una alucinación mía, pero no, lamentablemente ella estaba ahí, frente a mí, mirándome con una sonrisa burlona característica de ella, sentada a la orilla de mi cama con las piernas cruzadas y las manos sobre sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo me fue de qué?- suspire y avance hasta llegar al control remoto, con el que abría mi compartimiento de armas, se abrió la compuerta y metí mi arco y mi carcaj de flechas.

-No te hagas, sé muy bien que te escapaste con Link…

-¡Yo no me escape con el!- grite inconscientemente.

-Aja si…lo que digas…por eso mismo a las 16n horas del día de hoy ninguno de los dos se encontraban en ningún rincón de la mansión…y por ninguno me refiero a ninguno- Midna sonrió triunfante mientras yo estaba boquiabierta, ¿Cómo era posible que nada se le escapara a esta mujer?

-¿Por qué?- pregunte incrédula

-Vamos dime, ¿Qué paso?- la chica puso ojos de cachorro

-Ni tú te la crees…¬¬- dije un tanto seca al ver su vago intento.

-¡Puta madre! Ya dime mujer- Midna ya estaba enojada, y es ahí cuando corres o dices lo que quiere saber.

-Me salvo… ¿feliz?- entre al baño, colocando el seguro, para preparar mi tina de baño

-¿Cómo que tu salvo?- escucho que Midna se colocó detrás de la puerta para escuchar mejor.

Mientras tanto abrí las llaves de la tina que se encontraba en lo alto del cuarto, había tres grandes ventanales por donde entraba la luz, arriba de la tina se encontraba una gran regadera para enjuagarme. Bajando los cuatro grandes escalones, viendo de frente a la puerta, del lado derecho, se encontraba el "tocador" como dicen común mente. Subiendo se encontraba la tina donde a los lados se encontraban dos grandes columnas con un arco en la parte de arriba donde una delicada tela color crema se deslizaba "ocultando" mi amada tina. Los colores del baño eran de unos delicados y sofisticados colores beige.

-Sí, bueno, estaba en el bosque y llegaron unos ReDeads- hable mientras ponía sales de baño en el agua.- y ¿Qué más paso?- pregunto Midna más interesada aun.

-El llego a ayudarme…

- y… ¿Qué más?- Ella sabía que había algo más allá de lo que decía. Por obvias razones no le iba a decir que estuve a punto de suicidarme, además de la aparición de esa extraña luz, y más aún el hecho de que mágicamente mi carcaj volvió a llenarse.

-Y nada más…- dije desvistiéndome, lista para entrar a mis placentera tina. Removí cuidadosamente mis prendas, una por una, hasta quedar en ropa interior. Camine lentamente, subiendo aquellos largos escalones, removiendo aquella delgada y fina tela, removiendo mis últimas prendas, sacando a flote mis cabellera rubia, que cubría mis senos con facilidad, por ultimo me introduci a mi sanante agua caliente.

-¿Estas segura?- dijo Midna aún no muy convencida con mi relato

-Muy segura- cerré mis ojos para poder aprovechar esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad. Tome mi control remoto y encendí el estéreo para poder relajarme aún más con la sinfonía de Koji Kondo. Una suave melodía comenzó a resonar y fue cuando escuche una puerta cerrar, era Midna que se había retirado de mi habitación, tanto mejor, así podría meditar acerca de lo ocurrido hoy.

Primeramente, nada había tenido ni una pizca de lógica, empezando por los hechos ocurridos en orden cronológico, se encontraba el hecho de la gran cantidad de ReDeads en aquella zona, si fuera así nos hubieran mandado a exterminarlos desde hace tiempo. Enseguida surgió esa luz cegadora, el sol no puede ser una opción porque ya era tarde, podría ser una opción si habláramos de las 12:00pm y ni aun así porque fue demasiado cerca, alumbrado tampoco pudo ser debido a que esa es un reserva ecológica, por ende no hay alumbrado. También está hecho de que al disiparse la luz se encontraba Link, quien había sido, según él, guiado por una voz. Por último se encuentra el misterio de mi carcaj, que antes de la luz estaba vacío y después se encontraba lleno.

-Por las diosas…-suspire, aun sin encontrar alguna razón coherente para aquellos sucesos.

Termine mi baño después de dos horas, eran las 19hr justo a tiempo para la cena de "convivencia". Salí de la tina, me enjuague y me vestí rápidamente con un camisón blanco de seda, que en mi gusto es muy cursi y muy provocativo, debido a lo corto que esta. Quite el chupón de mi tina y me dirigí a la salida, pero antes me coloque una bata color vino para tapar todo mi cuerpo, cerré la puerta y camine por los pasillos hasta llegar al comedor. Cuando llegue solo se encontraba Midna y el sin nombre.

-¿Dónde está Link?- pregunte rápidamente al no ver al rubio de ojos azules por ningún lado.

-No vendrá a cenar- dijo el sin nombre tomando su cuchara listo para comer sus sagrados alimentos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte aun preocupada

-Dice que no tiene hambre- dijo Midna igual apunto de comer, pero antes me dio una rápida mirada.

Me senté en mi asiento y comencé a comer, distante a este mundo, mi cuerpo estaba presente, pero mi mente estaba en otro lado, específicamente estaba pensando en por qué Link no habría querido ir a cenar, acaso ¿está pensando en lo ocurrido hace unas horas? O quizás ¿estaría molesto por algo que yo hice?. Me deprimí ante este pensamiento, no me gustaría que Link pensara algo malo de mí, y fue entonces que mi mente recapacito, y mi cabeza termino sobre la mesa mientras repetía una y otra vez: soy una estúpida, soy una estúpida

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- escuche como preguntaba Midna incrédula por mi comportamiento.

-Nada…-voltee a verlos y miraba como ellos estaban con una cara de wtf? Que incluso tenían sus cucharas frente a ellos, debido a que estaban a punto de comer un bocado.

-Con permiso…- retire mi silla y me dirigí a mi habitación, me sentía avergonzada, en mi vida me había sentido así de estúpida, preocupada por ¡cosas sin importancia!, lucho contra ReDeads todos los días, las cosas de acción son pan comido para mí, pero ¿no puedo soportar el hecho de que Link este molesto conmigo?.

Abrí mi puerta, enseguida la cerré me tumba en la cama y comencé de nuevo mi proceso….

-Soy una estúpida, soy una estúpida, soy una estúpida.

Pronto llegaron las 22hr, es decir eran las 10:00pm, salí de mi habitación, y como pensaba no se encontraba nadie, camine hasta la cocina, y comencé a preparar un omelett de huevo y un café, los coloque en una charola y camine en dirección opuesta a mi habitación, quedando frente a una puerta de madera, con fuerza trague en saliva y toque la puerta.

-Adelante…-se escuchó del otro lado.

Entre con poso lento y me encontré con cierto rubio que se encontraba sentado en su mini sala mientras veía unos papeles.

-Zelda, eres tu- el chico sonrió dulcemente- pensé que eras el idiota- miro la charola que llevaba y se levantó rápidamente- déjame ayudarte

-Estoy bien- de igual forma sonreí, pero cuando volví a ser consiente, Link ya tenía la charola en sus manos, depositándola suavemente en la pequeña mesa de vidrio.- Perdón por interrumpirte, pero como no fuiste a cenar, pensé que tendrías hambre- sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas debido a la vergüenza.

-Gracias, es un lindo detalle- el joven sonrió tomando la aza de café en sus manos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- pregunte tratando de salir por la tangente y desviar el tema. Me senté frente a él tomando un papel entre mis manos.

-Es acerca de los ReDeads que nos encontramos hace un rato- comento mientras dejaba su taza a un lado- Según los reportes, nunca se reportó una oleada de zombies en la zona.

-Así ¿que tú también pensabas en eso?- pregunte feliz por saber que no había sido nada más.

-¿Tú también pensabas en ello?- Link pregunto incrédulo

-Así es, también pensaba en esa extraña luz, y en la voz, que dijiste, te guio hacia mi

-Es bastante extraño, no es muy usual ese tipo de cosas.

-Habrá que investigar- dije con una sonrisa en el rostro, feliz de tener un caso extra.

-Claro, pero, ¿le comentaste algo a los demás?- pregunto Link seriamente.

-No…

-Bien, entonces será un caso de ambos- el rubio sonrió ampliamente

-Entonces así será, investigare todo lo que pueda y te pasare la información- sonreí, hasta que recordé un pequeño e insignificante detalle- pero, necesitamos un lugar donde reunirnos y una hora determinada

-¿Qué te parece aquí?, ¿a esta hora?

-Me parece perfecto- Link me extendió la mano y yo la tome con firmeza y gusto- Es un nuevo caso

-Un caso de ambos- sonreímos, y por alguna razón me sentía feliz de tener un espacio para estar con él. ¿Esto significaría algo más que una simple misión?


End file.
